第一百二十一章 顺从
by myriamdong
Summary: 幼驯染 第一百二十一章 顺从 防河蟹 这里官官。 本章是JJ连载文《【真幸】我的幼驯染太松懈了》第一百二十一章 顺从，防和谐备份。写评论请回到JJ文章下方哦！THX！


第一百二十一章 顺从 

幸村在今天曾经和毛利讨论过一军的选手与平等院的关系。对于以前效力法国队，被称为"破坏王"的渡边来日本队的理由也并不了解。只是在幸村的认知中，平等院会受如此重伤是没有想到的。

他注视着平等院离开的背影，转过头盯着渡边。如小山一般强壮的男人却甘愿追随着平等院，说不定他们背后也有旁人不知的故事。

"很多人都觉得头儿冷酷无情，毫无同情心。"渡边笑着转过头看着两个后辈，"这倒是真的。他正是因为在同情心上吃了苦，受伤输掉比赛，才会永远记得自己对队友的愧疚，再也不去做与胜利无关的事。"

他永远都记得自己打赢了比赛，却把平等院视为救了妹妹的恩人。两年前或许是当时平等院带领的日本队距离世界第一最近的一次，却因为那背伤生生与胜利擦肩而过。

"一旦站在场上，选手就必须是完美的。所有对手都是做好了觉悟走向世界的，因此头儿不允许任何拖累队伍的薄弱意志跟随自己。"渡边的脸上仍旧是温和的笑容，幸村却看到了一丝苦涩，"今年是平等院在日本队最后的机会，可同样宿敌们也都是前所未有的强大。"

"幸村君，真田君，等到你们这些后辈明年成为日本队的骨干，他的胜利意志，或许你们就能够感同身受了。"软弱是人之常情，可在赛场上，唯有真剑胜负才会让人看到堵上性命的对决。差之毫厘间，没有觉悟的人就会输，而钢铁意志的人才会赢。

"带伤上阵的德川或许让头儿看到了两年前的自己，为了救人而受伤，输掉比赛也绝不是对手的错。头儿用这样的方法提醒德川，何尝不是提醒自己？"

"那么，渡边前辈。"

幸村看着那位曾经令人畏惧的对手，如今的前辈，"你认为平等院桑和德川前辈会后悔因救人而受伤输掉比赛吗？"

渡边愣住了。

"'假如当初没有挺身而出就好了''要是没救人就不会受伤也不会输掉比赛了''都是因为那个人我才输了'。这样的想法，骄傲的他们会有哪怕一秒在心底出现吗？"

幸村笑了笑，"不会出现，对吧？"

渡边看着这个少年的笑颜，忽然明白了他的意思。

"教训别人不要滥用同情心，可是看到德川前辈做出和自己一样的选择，平等院桑心里只有比赛被毁掉的愤怒吗？他不是也在德川前辈身上看到了自己的影子，越发地期待起后辈的未来吗？"

"渡边前辈追随平等院桑的原因，不仅仅是为了报恩吧？"幸村看着他的眼睛，就算这个人不说，幸村也能猜到或许平等院救的人和渡边有很亲密的关系，"你敬佩的不是一个恩人，而是一个骨子里心怀大义的男人。那么至少，在关键时刻让平等院桑收住步伐，也是作为朋友应该做的事。"

幸村收回自己的视线重新靠着池边坐下去。他恢复了舒适的姿态，没有再去看不远处那个有点发愣的前辈。在水下，真田默默地摸过来拉住他的手，幸村不由得勾唇。

"…他已经停不下来了？"渡边低声喃喃着，"一直以来不知多少人因为他而重伤离开网球界，就是他不后悔自己的选择，却反而更执念于胜利的结果吗？"

他看了看那两个少年，知道以后辈的立场再说下去就失礼了，因此也不再追问。他轻轻感叹了一声，"难怪会以教练的身份指导比赛，你的确有足够的资格。"

这么短的相处就能看出来平等院的问题所在，甚至猜到了自己和平等院的旧事，或许这个孩子对人心的洞察远远超过了他的想象。

"等我们从U17毕业，以后有机会来法国找我打球。"渡边笑着站起身，"你们俩的双打也很不错，不过真田的力量还要加强才行。"

"谢谢，前辈。"真田终于出声回应，点了点头。

他们俩所在的这个大浴池里，终于只剩下了一对少年。幸村轻轻呼出一口气，闭上眼睛声音慵懒，"你说的要在人少的时候来，弦一郎。"

真田也无奈地往水里坐了坐。他把头倚在了池边，就像以往的习惯一样躺了下去，"预料外的事件，不能算在我头上。"

他感觉到自己的大腿被人狠狠地掐了掐，发痛地嘶了一声，"精市！"

"说实话真的不想跟平等院桑交流。在我看来他已经彻底形成了自己的观念，也不像赤也那么好说话。而且根据刚才渡边桑的话，估计这两人之后也不过就是把极其过分的暴力变成相当过分而已。"

"那就够了。"真田带了一点鼻音，眯着眼睛看着天花板，"就像我们在全战前的心态一样，他们现在也是孤注一掷的心情。就算觉得你说的有道理，真到赛场上也会头脑空白考虑不了其他的事。"

幸村皱了皱眉，"刚才渡边桑说的一句话我有点在意，'宿敌们都前所未有的强大'。似乎是有什么厉害的人加入的样子，你知道吗？"

"不，问问莲二？他现在和乾经常跟着三津谷桑一起研究网球，说不定有什么消息。"真田伸手压下幸村的肩，"别在讨论别人的事了。"

幸村扫了一眼浴场里几个角落的人，隔着热气根本看不清身形，便狡猾地笑了笑，"你最近越来越爱吃醋了。"

真田顿了顿，不自然地红了耳朵。在雾气里根本看不出的红意似乎只是被热水蒸腾的颜色，但是幸村却伸手摸了摸恋人的耳尖，"我听说有的人害羞不会脸红，而是只反应在耳朵上。"

他的手指慢慢地划着，大腿也紧紧挨着恋人的。他侧过头笑眯眯地盯着真田的反应，就好像故意逗弄一样。那温柔中带着挑逗的动作让真田迅速地捂住了下|身。他睁开眼，生怕被发现一样看了看幸村的表情，却被少年的眼神盯得没法呼吸。

那是带着戏谑和笑意的目光，仿佛在说"公共场合你敢不敢亲吻我"一样。向队友公布关系后他们虽然不再避讳有外人的牵手，但是这里太容易擦枪走火了…

"精市，我们可以去沐浴间。"他试图劝退忽然有了心情的恋人，骨子里的那点害羞冒了尖。

"果然。"幸村挑了挑眉，凑近了真田的脸。他盯着恋人的眼睛，从那里看到了一丝紧张，"明明谁都看不见，你还是个正直的少年呢。"

他迅速地低下头轻啄着真田的唇瓣，两个人的鼻息缠在一起，"手，碍事。"

真田听话地移开手，恋人的纤长手指绕上了他站起来的那个物件。

"上次你帮了我，这一次，让我回礼给你如何？"紧紧相贴的唇间，幸村的声音微不可闻，真田却仿佛在脑海中放大回荡着，"就像你要求的那样，在沐浴间。"

真田咽了咽口水，眼神中终于闪现了一丝期待，"我希望你严格按照我的指示，不要做多余的动作。"

"当然。"

少年柔软的鸢紫发丝黏在脸颊，歪着头挑起了眼角。

"你想让我做什么，我就做什么。" 

—

时至入夜，匆匆结束训练的人会在晚上来淋浴间简单洗去汗水。比起今天那些有心情享受大浴场的人，大部分合宿的队员都不会对经过的某个关闭着的门多做留意。

脚步在湿滑的地面踩过的声音有特殊的声色，让那个淋浴间门内的水流声也变得更加自然，没有什么异样。

谁都不知道，在这扇门后，有多么香|艳的风景。

两个赤|裸的身影正相拥在一起。那是一对身形相差不大的少年，个高的有着一头黑色直发，细细的水流总会洒到他的头顶，把鬓角的那些发丝紧紧黏在脸上。他闭着眼慢慢地温柔地啄吻着另一个人的唇，手心捧着那个紫发少年的脸。

"怎么这么有耐心？"幸村低声笑着说，"明明已经忍到极限了呢。"

"不要说话。"真田堵住了他的唇，打断了恋人总是想要掌控形势的话，"面对你不能松懈，就算答应了我听从指令，我也不会忘记你的小把戏。"

他眯起眼危险地盯着幸村的眸子，那里正闪着漂亮的光芒，"你说话算话，精市。"

"我保证，今天绝对不会反抗。"

"那么，首先，"真田勾起嘴角，"转身背冲着我。"

幸村挑了挑眉，有些不解明明要用手却还需转身的这个指令。不过他也很好奇恋人有什么玩法，从善如流地乖巧转过去，双手扶着淋浴间墙上的栏杆。

少年的身体有着绝佳的线条。一对漂亮的蝴蝶在肩下微微凸起，骨肉亭匀，腰线细瘦。沿着脊椎的凹陷慢慢向下看去，真田的视线在恋人的挺|翘上方顿住。

他伸手不由自主地摸着那两个小小的腰窝，渐渐用力地揉捻着紧致的臀|肉。

"我第一次知道你还有腰窝，精市…"他低下头凑到少年的脖颈，抵着恋人的耳朵轻轻咬着耳垂的软肉，"这可是意外惊喜。"

少年歪了歪头，伸长了脖子，对于身后的热度似乎有些不适应，"那是什么？"

"你不知道吗？"真田轻笑，低下头亲了一口幸村的脖子，"真想让你在镜子前亲眼看看。"

他曾经不知多少次看到过恋人的裸体，但以往未开窍时不曾注意，而成为恋人后反而常常不好意思再在众人面前观察幸村的身体。只有每一次的独处中，他才会不断地发现恋人新的一面，连小细节都像彩蛋中的礼物，让他心中充斥着独享的兴奋感。

"呐，弦一郎，你可一直戳着我呢。"带着笑意的声音从面前传来，侧过头的少年露出半张脸，挑起的眼角带着一丝|诱惑，"到底想玩什么，不打算告诉我吗？"

少年的睫毛被水滴打湿，随着他扇动的眼睫轻轻落下。真田的视野里，这个慢动作点燃了他的欲|望，让他原本还有些犹豫的心情烟消云散，俯身紧紧贴住恋人的后背。

"你说过要到高中才可以对吗，精市？"他侧过头吻上那勾起的唇，"先让我尝尝甜头吧，腿并起来。"

他说着，亲自动手抓住两条细长的大腿合在一起，还不忘顺手压下花洒的龙头，"为了不再像上一次一样被你逃掉，我认真学习了很多知识。"

幸村笑了笑，不以为意地耸耸肩，"你都15岁了，按照常理现在才学习已经算得上晚熟。"

"你也就现在有闲心嘲笑我了。"真田一只手握住恋人的腰，扶着那个被幸村称作"戳着他"的东西缓缓抵上两块半圆。

"等等—"

幸村皱了皱眉，想要说着什么却被跟上来的唇瓣堵住了嘴，只能留下一声呜咽。他能感觉到炽热蹭过了大腿根，若有若无地挨着自己的敏感，一时间居然生出了风水轮流转的心情。

他从未想过恋人会用这种方法让自己来"帮忙"，明明背冲着真田，他却有种极大的羞耻感。这个姿势…几乎和本垒没什么区别了！他的眼角带上了一丝红意，耳朵和脖颈迅速染出了漂亮的粉色。

不属于自己的热度从并起的双腿间磨蹭着，那个形状是他刚刚在大浴池里用手指感受过的，可此刻尽管看不见，却能更清晰地映在他的大脑。他仿佛有一瞬间灵魂出窍一样，看见这个小小的淋浴间里，交叠的两个少年正在用什么姿势相拥。

他似乎能看到自己被恋人握住了腰，伏在墙上被亲吻着肩颈和后背；黑发的少年慢慢把手在他身上游走，时而勾着他的下巴，时而轻抚他的胸前。他第一次知道自己还有这样无法把控身体的时候，却不是失去五感的痛苦，而是仿佛踩着云朵的飘忽…

"你在走神？"耳边的声音低沉地响起，拉回了幸村的神智。他被身后的人用力顶了顶，身下被抓住，在恋人的手中颤抖，"是不是太小瞧我了，精市？"

他的肩膀被咬了一口，身下也被捏着。他忽然想到了不久前真田"帮忙"的时候那个缠绵的时光，此刻就好像是自己调皮欺负恋人的报应。

"对不起，弦一郎，我不会再吊你胃口了…"他小声呢喃着，想让恋人心生不忍。他知道总是故意看弦一郎好戏的自己，或许也让恋人的欲|望没法满足，"呐，我用手帮你好不好？"这个样子太让人害羞了，他之后大概会很久都没法直视恋人的眼睛。

真田的确心软了，他只要看着少年染上红晕的侧脸，就知道幸村现在有多不自在。不过一想到这个人总是不分场合逗弄自己，以及未来的几个月后终将达成的目标，他就完全停不下自己的动作。

"你的手应该握着球拍，精市。"真田轻喘着加大了身体的幅度，此时就算他想停也停不下来了，"以后不要再那么戏弄我了。"

他的手也随着自己的动作安抚着恋人的情绪，却不知这反而让幸村更加难耐。无论是被爱人抚慰还是腿间的热度都让少年忍不住想轻哼出声，可大脑里仍保留着"公共浴室"的认知。明明能在外人面前坦率地牵手，可反而是两人独处的这个小空间里，他彻底被真田的气息包围，再也无法抱持冷静。

他想要转过身和恋人接吻，上身却被抱住没法动。他的左臂垫在墙上抵住额头，翘起的腰间不知何时下意识地配合起了恋人的动作，甚至还主动伸出右手握住了真田滑动在下|身的手，"在快一点…"

他的双腿渐渐弯下分开，而恋人也慢慢滑到了他的臀瓣。他感觉到那热度来到了谷间后腰，蹭着那两个腰窝戳着他的脊背。

真田的另一只手摸到了他的大腿，手指揉捏着那里的嫩肉。恋人的双手离得太近，近到幸村几乎以为自己会被双手抚慰，"弦一郎，不要|射|在我背上…"

"那我可没法保证。"咬着他耳朵的恋人低声说着，呼出的热气喷到了他的耳窝颈间。幸村感觉到一阵酥麻，终于忍不住挣脱开转身—

"…就算你想练招怕手生，也考虑一下我今天幻影成幸村打了两盘啊，搭档。"

他们所有的动作都在听到门外的声音时顿住。那是属于熟悉的银发少年的声音，似乎和柳生一起正走过幸村真田的浴室门前，"我知道你有点担心比赛的事，不过我是不会擅自就和别人搭档双打的。"

"你想多了。我只是觉得幸村君的招数很适合我练习罢了。"

短暂的几句对话后，门外的不远处两声关门的声音传来，紧接着就是水流声响起。幸村反应过来的时候，发现自己已经挣脱了恋人的束缚，和真田面对面。

他轻喘着眨眼，下意识地伸手环住了真田的腰。

"怎么办？"他无声地张了张嘴巴，眼神里有点无所适从。比起门外可能会有陌生人，明明白白听到了仁王柳生的声音让他没法再丢掉羞耻心。他看见真田沉下了脸，一副不满的样子靠近了自己。

"你在担心被他们听见吗？"

"嘘—"

"没有人会注意的。"真田说着，伸手抬起了幸村背后的花洒龙头开到最小，温热的细散模式让幸村感到自己仿佛只是淋雨状态，从他们头顶洒下的水流重新点燃了两个人之间的温度。

真田啄了啄少年的唇，把这个碰触化作了甜腻的深吻。他慢慢地抚摸着少年的肌肤，感受到了幸村根本没有丝毫下降的情热。"你的身体还是临界状态，居然大脑就能清醒过来。"他低声感叹着，声音在水流中被完美地掩饰起来，"既然这么想用手，就让我也享受一下你的帮助吧，精市。"

他们的吻又一次把两人黏在一起，从唇角划出的银线不知是水流还是其他。幸村潜意识里还在意着不远处的队友，可是他的手却仿佛背离主人的心情一样，听从着真田的指挥向下握住了两个人碰在一起的那里。

幸村闭上眼，轻柔的雨声让他忘记了身处何地，甚至连可能会被人听到都不记得，只是沉溺在恋人温柔的吻中。他就像被关在了玻璃房间的花，只要那个人期待，就愿意顺从地绽放。

他不由自主地轻轻哼着，两个人紧紧相贴，肌肤似乎都粘在一起。他的小腿勾着真田的，细腻的大腿内侧被恋人的手指揉捏。他渐渐像缺氧了一样感到眩晕，恋人的另一只手爬上了他的臀|瓣。

他突然感觉到有什么在轻轻碰着自己的后面，不由自主地收缩了一下。可是更多的情|欲正在上升到顶峰，让他只能咬了咬恋人在口中游走的小舌，以示抗议。

他感受到了真田微笑的嘴角，在心里冷哼了一声，但很快就无暇再去关注什么地点、门外的队友和秋后算账的事了。他的手被恋人握住，两个人都在巅峰的临界。他想要大口喘气，却被人深深地吻住没法脱离。他呜咽地卷起眉，用力地勾着恋人的腿。

恍惚中，似乎是有什么被他碰了碰。脑海里一瞬的失魂后，他终于发现，细雨停了下来。

他的舌被另一条紧紧地缠着，半晌才终于恋恋不舍的放开。

幸村终于能张开嘴巴大口地呼吸，却被另一只手轻轻地捂住，留出了呼吸的空间，但拦住了他过快的喘息。

他半睁着眼仰起头，盯着天花板的纹路。大脑还在慢慢抹去刚才的恍惚，意识回炉，他被恋人紧紧地抱着，两个人都沉默地终于回归了现实。

真田在他耳边低语。

"你把花洒压下去了，精市。"

那声音仍旧急促低沉，还带着明显的笑意，让幸村的脸迅速地红了起来。

"多谢款待。" 

* * *

切原：诶？为什么仁王前辈和柳生前辈也要加训？

丸井：不是只有比赛有漏洞的我和被连累的杰克被惩罚了吗？

仁王：谁知道什么时候得罪了那两个人？

柳生：正好练习一下体能。

幸村：弦一郎，不要迁怒（笑

真田：没有迁怒。

—

大家好，我是花洒。


End file.
